


Holiday Treats - An Event to Remember.

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Smutmas, Creampie, Eventual Fluff, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Twelve Days of Smutness, Vaginal Sex, it's a long one, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: The reader has arrived at the annual holiday ball, she'd heard about them before, the the stories about it sounded mundane, but her story turned out to be very different.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Holiday Treats - An Event to Remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there to mark the end of 12 Days of Smutness 2020, here have this...I do not know why I wrote this but I did, it was written at 4am because I was afraid of missing the deadline, enjoy.
> 
> Suffice it to say that I am NOT earning money from this and I do NOT intend to, characters and franchise are NOT mine.

The Avengers Tower lobby was jampacked with people as everyone made their way to the gala hall, it was the annual charity holiday ball again, you smoothed down your emerald green dress and tapped the heel of your shoe on the floor impatient to grab a drink.

"You'd think _actually_ being an Avenger would get you in faster but apparently not." You spoke aloud as the other Avengers joined in with a chorus of raucous agreement, then a silken voice punctuated the air, "Pray tell me why I must not just use my powers to get in there, anything to escape the common rabble." 

Your eyes caught emerald ones as a big hand clapped the lithe figures shoulder, "Because brother -" Thor whispered to Loki then and that was the last you heard of that, but you figured it had something to do with people still not being very happy with him, even though he was an Avenger on the cusp.

You tried to quell your heartbeat, the trouble was he still gave you a thrill, they all did though, they were Superhero's, the world's finest and they were all pretty damn fine, you were nudged forward a little by Bucky, "Sorry Buck was I in the way?" 

"No, was an accident doll, don't worry your pretty little head about it." Butterflies pervaded your stomach, you loved his old timey manner, you smiled to yourself.

Finally after ten minutes of shuffling you were ushered through by Tony and Pepper, it was magnificent, the hall was alight with silver and gold glimmering amongst white trees that took up the room, round tables with impeccable color scheme piled with fancy looking Christmas crackers, _must have been Tony's idea_ , you made to sit at your spot. 

To your surprise Bucky pulled up the chair, well you shouldn't have been surprised really, he was the gentleman type, always helping you out.

You watched as Tony got up on the small stage and started his speech, there were clinking glasses, laughs, looks and jests as the night wore on, you'd been tipped off not to talk too much to anyone though, reporters were hidden everywhere.

Taking a sip from your glass, your face heated up as you noticed eyes on you, you were shocked that when you followed the gaze it lead to the sky blue eyes of Thor and they were right on your cleavage, he smirked as you blushed.

You looked at the stage as he ogled you and spoke in hushed tones with his brother Loki who gave you a knowing smirk, _oh shit_ , you excused yourself from the table to the powder room, you heard the door go as you inspected yourself in the mirror pushing a strand out of your face.

A tall dark haired woman strode in, you thought little of her until her long fingers suddenly grabbed your hips from behind making you gasp, "Excuse me, what the hell are you doing?"

"Don't worry darling, we shall keep this just between us." The tone transformed from seductive feminine to seductive masculine, you stared at the long black haired woman now nuzzling your cheek in the mirror, you were transfixed as her form turned into his, you were comically wide eyed as Loki grinned up at you from your neck where he was laying open mouthed kisses.

You felt a flush and rush of heat in your loins as his long deft fingers pulled the hair from around your face, his kisses made your heart race and your cheeks heat up and when he bit down ever so lightly just below your ear, you almost turned to jelly right there.

A shiver ran down your spine as the heat in your loins spread, his hand down playing with the thin straps of your dress, you didn't make an attempt to stop him when he lightly pulled the fabric down, "Mmmh did you wear this for me darling?" 

His devious face grinned at you through the mirror, "What - no - why?" You were a little confused, "The color, it's mine, emerald green." Before you knew it the cold air hitting your bare chest pebbling your nipples, "I didn't but if it'll get me what I think it will, let's pretend that I did wear it for you." You whispered as you turned your head to look him in those piercing eyes.

Nimble fingers took a bud between them and twisted, you moaned and your need to touch him took over, you must have shocked him because as you pressed your lips to his, he stilled, _oh shit you'd read the situation wrong_ , you went to pull back but a large hand settled in your hair as his lips moved against yours passionately dominating you.

Gasping as he bit down on your lower lip, he drew a tiny speck of blood but he laved his tongue over the wound and the fire in your loins caused you to push your thighs together trying to gain some friction.

He wiggled his hips and you whimpered as you felt the size of his bulge against your ass, "Fuck that's huge." 

He could read the phonebook and make it sound sexy, so when he whispered into your ear hot breath blowing into your ear, "Well I am what you would call a giant, my height may be small for one but what I possess between my legs will make your eyes water and tear you in two." 

You bit your lip metallic taste filling your mouth as he grinded his cock against you again, his hands rested on your breasts focusing on twiddling your nipples and pinching at them, you arched your back and thrust your ass against him, "Oh you're a needy one aren't you?" 

The door opened and the person quickly ran out again, you were red faced but he just laughed, "Well that was a good excuse to make us leave this grimy little bathroom, come with me." It didn't look grimy to your eyes, he had high standards, "Where are we going?" 

A portal opened before your eyes, he watched with a self-satisfied smirk as he pulled you by your forearm through it before you could protest, when you landed wherever you were, you were dizzy, "You're stumbling around like a baby animal." He scoffed.

You fell into him, his chest felt lean but strong under your cheek, his scent light and airy, it surprised you, looking at him under your lashes you blushed under his intense gaze, but you managed to regain your composure eventually as he patted you on the head like a pet.

"It is strange that you're so bashful now when I'm about to ravish you, you seemed so confident you could take me before." You could only squeak as he backed you up to the four poster, it was a huge bed, but that's not what you focused on as he made his clothes disappear a flick of the wrist, he was left only in silken black shorts.

"How do you feel about bondage?" Your eyes widened as your heart beat so hard you thought it'd beat out of your chest, a flush emerging over your entire body, you bit your lip as your panties got wet and sticky, you tried to think, "Uhm I like it but only if I'm my back." 

That smirk graced his face again and you weren't sure whether to hit or kiss him, "Why? that's a very odd thing to specify." He was fast as he straddled you on the bed, you weren't sure whether he was just extremely stealthy or used magic but there he was his bulge pressing into your pussy.

You glanced up at him as you watched silver ribbons emerge from thin air they snaked around your wrists, "Because I love to see the pleasure in a lovers face when we fuck and hey wait what about safe words?" He laughed shrilly, you were nervous but you had to admit you were incredibly turned on as his shorts vanished leaving his _huge_ long cock exposed, it was pale like the rest of his lithe body, he managed to look elegant even now though.

"We won't be doing anything too strenuous, not your first time with me anyway." Long fingers toyed with the hem of your dress, "You look so good on my bed in my colors darling." He pulled the fabric up to your waist you thrust your hips up begging for friction, you pulled at your binds and whimpered, you just wanted to touch him too. 

Loki's fingers zapped you with magic as they ghosted over your clit, your breath hitched, and you tossed your head from side to side, he circled it sending tiny little jolts through it was his powers, you whimpered, his other hand was rubbing his cock, it was slick with his precum and as he pumped his fist around it you spread your legs wider.

"You're such a wanton little harlot, mmmh I like that about you." He leaned over, anticipation filling you and when he took your nipple into his mouth you almost screamed, his tongue swirled around it, his fingers sliding through your folds, his heavy cock poked your thigh you gasped as you arched towards it.

Without warning he plunged two fingers into your hole, "Oh you are soaking, aren't you? I always knew you wanted me darling." 

"As much as I'd like to tease you, we're on a tight schedule." He smacked your tit making it bounce, you whimpered, pleasure and pain intermingling for an amazing affect, he trailed his fingers back down, his hand came down again, this time on your pussy, you bit your lip as that delicious mix of feelings overwhelmed you.

"Fuck me please." You couldn't take it anymore you'd wanted to fuck him for so long, "Oh I'll take how long I like, but maybe if you beg me I will show mercy."

Fuck he was really going to make you beg, but _what the hell you were already in the deep end by now_ , "Fuck me please..." His eyebrow quirked but he just kept pumping his fingers into you showing no sign of fucking you with his abnormally huge shaft, "Fuck me please...master...need your big cock." 

"That's better darling, you need it, need me." You could only nod your head now, you were incoherent with need watching that big cock and that gorgeous face, he leaned over you rubbing himself on your entrance, your heartbeat was hammering again, your veins scorched as he pushed himself into you and the stretch stung in the most erotic way as you watched where you were joined.

He didn't give you long to get used to him before he pushed halfway and you already felt that hot shaft carve a path all the way inside you, you threw your head back and hips up as you desperately craved those elegant fingers on your clit.

"Touch me please...please." You panted out, he just smiled down at you his long hair tickling at your face as he leaned over to yank your own head by your hair, your scalp burned as he thrust all the way in, you almost screamed, he groaned deeply, "If I knew how tight you'd be I would have fucked you ages ago." 

He set up a slow rhythm at first, with his long eyelashes fluttering and his bottom lip between his teeth he looked like he was savoring every moment, as he fucked you with precise sharp snaps of his narrow hips, it was strange as you pulled at the ribbons that bound you to the bedstead posts, they didn't dig or burn into, the only indication that they were in fact real was that you couldn't move your arms and there was immense ache in your shoulders.

You hooked your legs - which were still free - around him as you felt the pressure mounting, every nerve felt alive with a scorching heat, they trembled as he finally ran a finger over your clit, what you didn't realize was that he was writing his name on it and as he finished the last letter he thrust deeper, "So naughty, so wet, so perfect." His voice was hoarse, punctuating every word with deeper thrusts as your sore pussy took the brunt of his affection.

Aching as he thrust faster and deeper into your velvety walls you moaned and he thrust you so hard into you that the bed banged against the wall, his soft hands rubbing your tit and the other hand flicking your clit.

You arched back, "More, more, more, yes." When he rolled his hips you saw stars, he did it again, hitting that special place and then you're were panting and whimpering. 

"You like it hard and fast don't you darling." He gasped as his thrusts became erratic, "Fuck, give it to me like that yes, like that." You whined as you longed to run your fingers down his sweat slicked back, to kiss him again and card them through his hair, you'd take anything from him right now. 

"Oh I'm going to ahhh." You came as he rubbed your bud faster magic coursing through it, every part of you felt an explosion of pleasure, you curled your toes, eyes rolling back, as bliss took you, "Did I say you could cum? Bad.Girl." He punished by slapping your tits and fucking your cunt even harder, he suddenly stilled and you felt a warmth within you. 

He didn't seem to have expected that it seemed, "That was...well that was something, I can usually last for hours, but I didn't have the time..." He trailed in a quiet voice, Loki's stoic persona slipped slightly as he smiled openly in a way you'd never seen before, "You felt better than even I anticipated." He spoke again running a long finger down your thigh casually pushing his cum back into you, "I'm not complaining, you were amazing."

You were more than satisfied and when he leaned down and placed a tender kiss on your clit you couldn't help but whimper again, he locked eyes with your lust filled gaze, "Next time my darling, next time."

But then suddenly that mask was back on, "We should to get back now, before they wonder if we've ran off together." His body rigid again and before you knew it you were clothed but wobbly on your feet as he took your arm and ushered you into the portal, you were back in the bathroom, you smiled up at him.

When you were finished touching yourself up in the mirror he surprised you with a hand caressing your cheek, before he smirked and tapped your sore ass on the way out.

Loki bid his farewells and disappeared for the night after that, you had a feeling he was only there for you and it made you glow, you made small talk with the others as you felt his cum cooling in your panties, you shifted in your seat.

"What's wrong with you doll? Ants in your pants?" Bucky shifted himself as he asked, _if only he knew._

You blushed profusely as Thor gave you a wink, fuck he knows, he must have told him, you cringed at your own stupidity and took another sip of champagne, you didn't like it though, kinda' tasted like cat piss for rich folks. 

Feeling like you should probably call it a night, you got up and went to leave, Bucky gave you a sweet smile on the way out and your heart raced, you smiled back, but when you got back to the lobby you jumped and exhaled.

"Oh Thor, I was just going." You indicated to the elevator, his huge presence overwhelmed you, your body thrumming again already. 

"Me too, but I have to go to Tony's office first." He held up a folder, "He's got you running errands?!" You were shocked at Stark's audacity, "Well I owe him a favor apparently. Did you have a good time?" 

"What - what are you implying?" You were far too on edge when it came to the powder room incident as you'd been referring to it in your head, "Nothing little lady, just wondered if you have been having a good time, you seem a little on edge but then again my brother's presence can do that to a girl, I mean you were in the bathroom with him longer than anticipated." 

"You know." You just sighed and ran a hand through your hair, what was the point in hiding it now, it happened, you had fun, that was that, "Oh I'm sorry. He said you were amazing by the way."

You put your hand on your chest, "He didn't did he? He wouldn't say that..." genuine shock filled you, "Mmmh I was shocked too, trust me."  
"Oh thanks." You crossed your arms in mock annoyed, "Oh I am very sorry, I didn't mean to anger you." 

You playfully swatted his arm as you both rode up the elevator together, you felt reinvigorated by his vibrant presence, but before to long you had told a joke, he laughed and you locked eyes, sky blue boring into yours, a knot in you stomach formed, he hoisted you up easily as he hit the stop in the elevator, his lips crashing on yours.

Wrapping your arms and legs around his huge form, he cradled the back of your head as he kissed, he tasted like cinnamon, "Do you want me to take you?" He squeezed your ass cheeks as he spoke, his hand large hands almost covering them completely.

Gasping out a yes without really thinking, you'd already had his brother that very same night, you were shocked at your own audacity as you kissed him again, his tongue slipping in caressing yours.

Jolts went through your body as though you were a lightning rod and Thor was the source, he backed you up again the wall, it wasn't particularly sturdy, he ran his calloused up your thigh and pushed your leg back by it, so you still had one wrapped around him, you heard his zipper go.

His suit pants were pushed down revealing a big thick cock, he was more girth than length, whereas his brother was the opposite, you couldn't help feeling slight shame as you but when you realized it was just internalized hate you waved it away.

But as his fingers slowly shifted your panties aside you remember Loki's essence was still inside you, "Oh shit." You blushed and put a hand over your face, he just laughed heartily, "Good thing I do not have to prepare, brother has definitely seen to that, it's the nicest thing he's ever done for me actually." 

You were more turned on now, thinking he was going to push himself into the same place, _he wouldn't would he, he couldn't it was twisted,_ but he would, could and did slowly thrust through your folds his wide tip opening you up again, you hissed through your teeth as you bit your lip, he stretched you in a different way, he rocked halfway in and out, his chest heaved as he breathed heavily, "Little Midgardian you are still so tight." 

Glancing down as your bodies joined deeper, you watched as his brothers cum surrounding his cock, it squelched as he fucked into you, there were no measured thrusts with Thor but there was raw physical power as his muscled thighs tensed every time he fucked into you, he jerked into you, you managed to find your clit, it was still sore, you knew you'd need plenty of bedrest after today's activities but you didn't care.

Faster and faster, her jackhammered into you now, your walls clinging to him and when your back arched he gripped your hip tighter with one hand and his other squeezed your tit and bounced it up and down in wonder, "Fuck girl, you're so good."

He ground out as you thrust down to meet his thrusts, you roughly toyed with yourself, rubbing faster and faster, the impending promise of that fire inside, "You like it like this yeah? So fucking sexy." 

He literally growled blond hair everywhere, he looked like a great lion as he pawed at you, you couldn't take the sheer kink of it any longer, knowing his brother had been inside you just half an hour ago, the coil snapped and you trembled as you pussy clenched around his cock, you gave a cry as he pounded faster, he panted as he spoke, "Want me to fill you like my brother did, want to be filled by both brothers?" His cock twitched inside you.

"Yes, yes, YES!" You screamed still riding out your climax, his fucking became urgent, your legs bounced in the air, all you could was hold on, "I'm finishing, oh fuck.", His cock spurted its seed into you, you felt it slip out as you straightened yourself up, "Wow." was all you both said but as you made to straighten up he pushed your down to your knees, he ripped, he fisted his still hard cock in his hands and great ropes of white cum fell onto your tits, you grinned up at him through sated eyes.

You were shaking as you got out of the elevator, your knees were weak, Thor noticed and picked you up as though you weighed nothing, he left you at your door, he leaned down and placed a passionate kiss to your lips, "Loki was right, you're amazing. Oh and this can be our little secret, wouldn't want Bucky to be annoyed forgive me for giving into you, but you're irresistible, sleep tight little lady." 

Confusion muddled your mind, _Bucky, what did Bucky have to do with everything?_ Opening the door to the room that was yours at the tower, you almost collapsed from the nights strange turn, the carnal pleasures that you had all indulged in, the holidays could do strange things to lonely people, you sighed.

You wanted to sleep but your whole body was sore, so you decided filling the tub would take too long, you quickly stepped under the spray, you felt a thrill through you though as you looked at cum that decorated your breasts and thighs.

When you were refreshed you wrapped a towel around your form and your ears pricked up, there was a tapping at the door, "Who is it?" You groaned, you weren't destined to sleep this night it seems. 

"It's Bucky, doll you okay? You left your purse downstairs." Oh shit, you hadn't realized with all that had happened, you quickly pulled the door open, "Here you go." He pushed it into your hands, you panic looked into it, cluttering all the content, Bucky put an arm behind his head as he looked down shuffling his feet, he was fidgeting an awful lot.

"Don't worry I went through it, I had it ever since you went to the ladies, I was going to tell you but I - uhm -." He looked sheepishly at you, something didn't add up, "What did you do?" You sighed and crossed yours arm across your chest.

"I found it under the table, I was scared it'd be taken so I looked after it but...I didn't tell you because I wanted an excuse to seeyouagaintonight." He said the last part so fast that you could barely tell what he was saying, but you caught the general gist when he lurched forward suddenly kissing you tenderly, his forehead rested against yours.

"I like you." He breathed out, his face actually going red, you felt a little guilty about paying all that attention to other guys but not him, but then again you didn't know he liked you, your heart leapt, "I like you too." You now realized what Thor meant, Bucky liked you genuinely but no one knew if he'd bit the proverbial bullet and just say it, you wish he had before. 

The former Winter Soldier breathed a sigh of relief, you rubbed your hand over his neck up to his jaw and you peppered each others lips with small kissed as you backed him towards the nearest soft surface which happened to be the cream chair against the wall, he plopped down into it.

You straddled him with both hands on his cheeks, his eyes held an earnest love, "I want you Bucky, want you so much." You were tired but you needed him, if all the others had you tonight, you wouldn't forgive yourself for rejecting him.

"Are you sure?" His voice was now rough, "Never been more sure." You pulled your towel off and his eyes went wide, his kiss was passionate, his hands caressed your cheeks brushing over them tenderly, trailing down your neck and his finally reaching your breasts, he caressed them gently, peppering hot kisses on your mouth, your breath hitched when he rolled a nipple between his rough fingers. 

You threw your head back but you were too tired for any more play tonight, you wanted the main event, "Want you so bad." He whispered, his voice hoarse, you squeezed his huge biceps feeling them flex, his metal and his tan.

"I really do care about you ya' know, this isn't just a fleeting thing." He smiled shyly at you as he said it, you told him you felt the same as you gazed lovestruck into his eyes, your kisses were tender as you unzipped his fly.

Kissing his neck you heard him groan his hand grazed yours as he went quickly to his belt buckle, you let him pull himself out, you flushed at the sight, a fresh wave of arousal washing over you as you hovered over him, "You're so big Bucky." 

"And you're so beautiful doll." He hugged your body close to his suddenly crushing you into him, you exhaled but smiled, "Bit on the tight side, Buck." 

"Aww I'm sorry hon, are you okay?" You nodded your head, feeling your heart race and a flush rise on your cheeks, you looked deep into his eyes as he let his hand fall to your thigh, "Sure about this doll?" 

"Yes Bucky need you." You whimpered out as he thrust a finger in you, hot skin in your slick cunt making you feel dizzy as he pumped it in and out of your needy hole, you stilled his hand, you definitely didn't need warming up for him, you straddled him and slowly lowered yourself onto his big cock, sliding down on it and you moaned, Bucky was biting his lip as you used his shoulders to raise yourself from halfway down him to his tip and repeating the motion.

You circled your hips on his lap, feeling that cock brand you as his, "So wet, so fucking perfect." He grunted out, his hands on your hips, the pace slow at first but increasing in speed and intensity with every jerk of his hips, you could smell the intoxicating mix of sweat and his deep cologne. 

Stuttered breaths and the slapping of skin on slick skin could be heard as you impaled yourself deeper and deeper, wanting to feel him down to your bones, you trembled sticking your hand between you, rubbing at that overstimulated nub.

Large calloused hands cupped your bouncing tits as he pistoned his hip into your, you ran your hand over his pec feeling it tense and relax, it was smooth and hot, you felt yourself getting closer as he hit that spot inside you, "Again, Bucky again."

"Yeah, you like that doll? Like it like that?" He repeated the motion, you took him deep into you as you kissed him, you carded one hand through his hair his own coming to rest in yours and his metal on your ass pulling you up and down on him. 

"So sexy, feel so good doll." Your heart leapt and you rode him with fervor, you felt the heat pooling and when his thumb took over from your hand rubbing at your clit, you arched back, the waves of pleasure breaking over you, you basked in it, your climax was unexpected but you rode it out, you clenched around him, "I'm gonna' cum doll, oh fuck can I inside?" 

You nodded enthusiastically, you felt his warm breath on your face, you carded your fingers through his long soft hair and peppered kissed on his jaw as his hips jerked one last time stuttering and then his shaft twitched, spasming his cum into you, warmth filled you as he held you tight to his chest, nipples brushed his as kissed your neck, "Adore you." 

"Adore you too." Hhe may not have been your first tonight but you had a feeling he'd be your only from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope ya'll are safe and happy, happy holidays to those who celebrate and thanks for sticking with me to you and to my fellow Smutness writers, hope ya'll are satisfied lol.


End file.
